Krypto Pan
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan" Cast *Peter Pan - Krypto the Superdog *Tinker Bell - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) *Wendy Darling - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *John Darling - Walter Beckett (Spies in Disguise) *Michael Darling - Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) *Captain Hook - King Chicken (Duckman) *Mr. Smee - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Slighty (Fox Lost Boy) - Kevin (Supernoobs) *Cubby (Bear Lost Boy) - Baby Huey *Twins (Raccoon Lost Boys) - Dipper and Mable Pines (Gravity Falls) *Nibs (Rabbit Lost Boy) - Gerald McCroy (Gerald McBoing-Boing) *Tootles (Skunk Lost Boy) - Augie Doggie (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) *Princess Tiger Lily - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) *Indian Chief - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Mary Darling - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *George Darling - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Nana - Jenna (Balto) *Brave and Squaw - Ren and Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Pirates - Various Villains *Pirate with Acordeon - Edward (Camp Lazlo) Scenes *Krypto Pan - Part 1 Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Krypto Pan - Part 2 Meet the Darling Family *Krypto Pan - Part 3 Bedtime/The Shadow *Krypto Pan - Part 4 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 5 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 6 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 7 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 8 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 9 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 10 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 11 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 12 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 13 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 14 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 15 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 16 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 17 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 18 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 19 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 20 ??? *Krypto Pan - Part 21 ??? Movie used *Peter Pan Clip used *Krypto the Superdog *The Toy Warrior *Oliver and Company *Spies in Disguise *Meet the Robinsons *Duckman *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *Jurasic Park *Supernoobs *Baby Huey *Gravity Falls *Gereald McBoing Boing *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and The Beast: Belle's Magical World *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Camp Lazlo Gallery Krypto 0016.png|Krypto the Superdog as Peter Pan Princess sherbet by ohyeahcartoonsfan dd2ockn-pre.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Tinker Bell Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Wendy Darling Walter-spies-in-disguise-6.49.jpg|Walter Beckett as John Darling Lewis.png|Lewis as Micheal Darling No09kingchicken.png|King Chicken as Captain Hook Daffy duck by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8ysb6m.jpg|Daffy Duck as Smee Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Kevin Raynolds.png|Kevin as Slighty (Fox Lost Boy) The baby huey show intro by makinita.jpg|Baby Huey as Cubby (Bear Lost Boy) Dipper and Mabel Pines.png|Dipper and Mable Pines as Twins (Raccoon Lost Boys) Gerald-mccory-gerald-mcboing-boing-2005.jpg|Gerald McCroy as Nibs (Rabbit Lost Boy) 456.jpg|Augie Doggie as Tootles (Skunk Lost Boy) Lady (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Lady as Princess Tiger Lily Profile - Pongo.png|Pongo as Indian Chief Belle.jpg|Belle as Mary Darling Fagin.jpg|Fagin as George Darling Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Nana Ren and Stimpy.jpg|Ren and Stimpy as Brave and Squaw Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Brave's Mother In-Law Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains Characters as Pirates Edward Platypus.jpg|Edward as Pirate with Acordeon Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs